


Wait, He Said What?

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Alright! Let the prompt starts!As these will all be prompt, therefore likely no beta.English is not my native language, pardon all the mistakes!Rate put as Mature first, though depend on each prompt, the rate will be different, but definitely will have something mature and explicit! NSFW, please read at your own risk or skip if you are not comfortable with anything!Now let's drumrolls annnnd prompting!





	Wait, He Said What?

**Author's Note:**

> Rate: G
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "Erm - hi."  
> and  
> "Wait, he said what?"
> 
> The circumstances...  
> late in the evening
> 
> You must mention...  
> clothing and curtains

“Erm…Hi…?” Greg isn’t so sure when he sees Mycroft strolling into his office late in the evening tonight.

Actually, it’s 11 past 5. He is having a raw day, really, really messed up day.

He got a call at 5 am, rush to the crime scene immediately, decided to pull Sherlock in at 8.30, whom also rob in John (whom just finished with his first patient and get drag out of the clinic when he was about to call his second), listen to Sherlock’s madness deduction. It’s impressive but still madness nonetheless.

Then at half past 12, everyone is tired, and they all food. And he needs extra shot black coffee before going back to the Yard for interview and paperwork.

It was a tragic mass crime, involving in cars accident, which end up serial car accidents that blocking half of the road. While solving crime is essential, saving life is even more critical, so they spent the first few hours helping injuries to ambulance that couldn’t drive in due to the accident, then they quickly wrap up from the outer area, to clear out the road and reduce the blockage as much as possible without disrupting the main crime area.

It wasn’t a hard case, it just happens to be out of hand that ends nasty. And they coppers need to clean up all the mess, reports, discussion, transfer case, interviews, and many necessary duties.

Sherlock wasn't even bothered to stay long.

So why is Mycroft just appear at such late night? In his office?

“Detective Inspector.” Mycroft nods, “Sargent Donovan.”

“Mr Holmes.” Sally greeted, she is as surprised as Greg, but being one of the few that know the man and her boss’ relationship, she just smirks.

“Joshua is on duty.”

“Oh! Alright?” Sally's eyes twinkled, but she still remains sitting pose.

“You may wish to change into something clean clothe, suggest to have less pinkish clothing before you leave.” Mycroft glanced at Sally up and down and said, then he looks at Greg, “I’ll have a talk with Chief Spencer and wait for you outside.”

Then, he just leaves the office.

Greg and Sally look at each other.

“Is that means our day finally can end?”

“Wait, he said what? Joshua?”

Sally and Greg speak at the same time, though both of them are targeting in a different direction.

“Did Mycroft just mean you...and Joshua? Really? When did you and Mycroft’s driver been seeing each other?” Greg has his eyes quirking up high.

Sally rolls her eyes, she starts to pack the table.

“I think you better finishing up, boss.”

“Don’t change the subject, Sal!”

“Yeah, yeah, we were supposed to go for a date tonight but this thing.” Sally shrugged, then grins at Greg, “Good job on observing, Detective Inspector. We have been dating for two months already.”

“W-What?!”

“Good night, I know you will have a good one. See you on Monday, boss.” Sally winks at Greg before quickly close the door and rush to change to better clothing that she had in her locker, not the pinkish one that she had, as suggested by Mycroft.

“What the...” Greg blinks, quite unable to get over the news.

Greg isn’t sure how he walks out of the yard, he only knows he saw Joshua opens the black car for Sally, the front passenger seat, not the back that he and Mycroft always seat in.

Joshua is a nice guy, if Sally and Joshua go along well, he is happy to see that, but...

But isn’t he is on duty?

“I hope you drive today, Gregory.” Mycroft suddenly appears behind Greg and said.

Greg quickly spun, he chuckles.

“Yes, of course, I did. This way.” Greg shakes his head, of course, Mycroft planed it, how else his people dare to skip work and the duty of protecting the important British man?

Mycroft smiles and follows Greg.

“Can we stop by a drive in? I’m starving.”

“I hope I can have a cup of Sundae?”

“‘Course, Love. Anything for you. You just make my day finally happier.”

“I know.”

“How long have you know them dating?” Greg unlocks his car and asks.

“Three months ago.”

“Three months? Sal said they been dating for two months!” Greg stares at Mycroft in surprise.

“I encourage him to invite her for lunch as a distraction when I seek your attention during the daytime.” Mycroft said casually.

“Gosh, Mycroft Holmes, you are very...”

“Calculative. I know.”

“No, I meant to say you are very genius. I love you so much, Mycroft.”

“And I you, Gregory. Can we go now?”

“Absolutely.”

The day isn’t that bad, and the night will be event marvellous.

With the man he loves so much.

Well, and he knows that one of his colleagues will have a great night too!


End file.
